


Adrian's Oh's

by wil2scully



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wil2scully/pseuds/wil2scully
Summary: Takes place prior to events of S1, when Deran/Adrian are probably around 17-18.  I haven't had a beta for this, so I'd really like critiques!
Relationships: Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Kudos: 11





	Adrian's Oh's

Deran left the pool, pissed off. Craig and Pope had been giving him shit all day, calling him “faggot” and “pussy” because he wouldn’t answer their teasing question “What Sexual Positions Have You Tried?” It didn’t help that Baz was egging them on.  
Why did everyone have to BE here, anyway? Didn’t they have somewhere else to go? Gathering rents, prepping for the next job, leaving Deran the fuck alone?  
Throwing his surfboard in the back, Deran slammed the door to the Scout and headed to the beach. He parked in the car park near the pier and headed toward the sea. Surfing would take his mind off his thoughts of exactly WHAT sexual positions he’d tried, and with whom. Maybe he’d see that “whom” at the beach.  
He caught a glimpse of Adrian in the waves, and as always, he was mesmerized. Adrian executed his moves with the precision of a world-class athlete, which he definitely could be. He had the talent. He also had the grace and style that made him amazing in the water. And in bed. Ugh, Deran could think of nothing else but Adrian’s warm body beneath his, tight and hot and fucking perfect! Nothing mattered to him when he was in Adrian's orbit, but Adrian.  
Adrian wasn’t quiet in bed either. Deran’s thoughts drifted to a time a few weeks ago when Adrian had come to Smurf’s house to swim. Deran didn’t even know why he’d invited Adrian over. He didn’t like having Adrian exposed to his obnoxious brothers, and especially not to Smurf. He wanted to keep Adrian miles away from his family, but the pull Adrian had over him was irresistible.  
Smurf wouldn’t let any of them leave that day. She said she needed all the boys home so they could plan another job, but then got “busy” puttering around, cleaning. It was just an excuse. She didn’t need them there. It was just another method of control. Everyone got sick of waiting around, and called their friends over. Deran decided if they could do it, so could he, so he had called Adrian. He didn’t care to hang with anyone else.  
Craig had invited Renn, which was hardly surprising. Baz had Lucy, which pissed Smurf off, and was probably the reason Baz did it. Pope just hung by himself, scowling at everyone in the pool. Finally, Adrian arrived. He came walking through the gate into the pool area, saying hello to everyone with his easy smile, and Deran kept having to avert his eyes away. God help him if someone saw the way he looked at his friend. But fuck! He looked delectable!  
He got tired of swimming after a while, so sat on a lounge chair watching Adrian jump off the roof with his brothers and do the breaststroke back and forth across the pool, his beautiful body glittering with the sun against the water on his back. He started getting hard. He could just imagine those soft lips, warm against his own, pushing his tongue inside Adrian’s mouth and listening to the moans of “oh!” Adrian made with the contact.  
He finally couldn’t take it anymore. He had had to have his hands on Adrian. He’d gone into the kitchen, grabbed a couple beers, headed back to the pool, and called Adrian over. “You wanna go back to my room and watch a movie or something?”, Deran said, handing over the beer. Adrian took a drink and handed it back. “Only if you have weed. You can’t watch a movie without getting high. But sure, I need to piss anyway”. He got out of the pool and took the beer back. “Give me a minute, and I’ll meet you there.” Deran could think of other things getting high would be nice for. “Yup. I’ll roll one while you’re in the can”, Deran muttered.  
Deran was sitting on the bed, sealing the joint with his tongue, when Adrian walked in, still wearing his wet board shorts and nothing else. He was getting ready to sit down on the bed, and Deran gave him a look. “Man, don’t sit on the bed with those wet things! Take them off. You’ll get the mattress all wet.” Adrian looked down at his shorts. “I didn’t bring any other clothes. If you want me to take these off, you’ll need to loan me some shorts.”, he replied. “Nah”, Deran grumbled. “You wear my shorts and I’ll never see them again. Just take those off. You can throw the sheet over yourself.”  
Adrian complied, taking his shorts off and sitting down. He covered himself with the sheet, took the joint out of Deran’s hand and reached over with his other hand open and a look of “well?”. Deran handed him the lighter, then leaned over for a kiss. Adrian lit the joint, sucked in some smoke, and leaned toward Deran. He put his lips against Deran’s running his tongue along Deran’s lips. Deran opened up for him. He blew the smoke into Deran’s waiting mouth, and deepened the kiss.  
Both of them were getting wound up. Deran grabbed the joint back and took another hit. They passed it back and forth a few times until it was done. “What movie do you want to watch?” Adrian asked. Deran didn’t have any plans to watch a movie at this point. He was engaged enough watching his friend. “I’m already watching it”, he drawled, meeting Adrian’s eyes in what he hoped was a seductive way. “Sounds like a better plan”, Adrian responded as he leaned in again, and Deran met him halfway. They attacked each other hungrily, Deran crawling on top of Adrian and rolling him to his back. Adrian moaned. “Ohhhh”.  
Deran could feel Adrian getting aroused. He pulled Adrian against him so their cocks were smashed together, grinding his hips and creating a delicious friction that made him almost painfully hard. Adrian moaned louder. “Ohhh!” He was starting to get a little too loud. Deran started kissing Adrian’s neck and whispered “quiet, no loud oh’s. Too many people in this house.” Adrian huffed. “I can’t help it! You’re turning me up!”, he complained. Deran chuckled lowly. “I know. That’s the plan, but you have to stay quiet.”  
He kissed and nipped Adrian’s ear as he ran his hand down the length of Adrian’s body. When he ran over Adrian’s hip and moved to his groin, Adrian cried out again. “Ohhh!”, he moaned, as Deran reached Adrian’s shaft, gripping him and rubbing his fist up and down the length, using his thumb to slide over the head and slit. Adrian was leaking pre cum all over Deran’s fingers, making a slick mess that enhanced the friction, which made it that much more intense.  
“Stop teasing me, Deran, or I’m gonna come, and I want to do that with your dick in my ass”, Adrian groaned. “I need you now!”, he whined. Deran reached over for the lube, squeezing some into his hand. “I’m going to Ade, but you need to lower your oh’s. You’re getting loud again.”, he complained. Adrian just looked at him with a bit of a scowl. Deran reached back and re-gripped Adrian, again running his thumb over Adrian’s slit, before sliding it down the length of his cock. He gave Adrian’s balls a squeeze, then continued to glide his fingers around Adrian’s side, across his ass and down between his cheeks. He rubbed his lubed hand around Adrian’s hole a few times, before inserting a finger inside.  
Adrian let out a loud “OH”, bucking up his hips and letting the finger go deeper inside him. Deran inserted a second finger, scissoring the two to open Adrian up. “Ohhh, Deran, you are sooo amazing at this!”, he moaned, fucking himself against Deran’s fingers. “C’mon, man, put your dick inside me!“  
“Quit being so needy. I’ll get there when I’m ready. I like watching you squirm”, Deran teased. “Asshole”, Adrian complained. “Yeah, that’s what I’m working toward”, Deran smiled as he hooked the fingers inside Adrian to rub against the bundle of nerves inside him. Just then, Adrian cried out very loudly “OH DERAN, YES!” Deran reached up with his free hand and covered Adrian’s mouth quickly. “You can’t scream your “oh’s” like that! Be quiet!”.  
Deran was mortified. Adrian was being loud enough there was no way everyone in the house couldn’t hear. He didn’t want to stop, but he needed Adrian to lower his “oh’s” a couple decibels. “Adrian, you have to be quieter. Your “oh’s” are so loud, people in Austrailia could hear you!”, he complained.  
Adrian was a was a sensitive soul, and harsh voices upset him. Deran knew this, but he’d been so worried about the sounds Adrian was making, he wanted A to shut it down a bit. No one could know he was with a guy. His brothers would kill him. Who knew what Smurf would think? So instead of saying it nice, he had snapped at his friend.  
Adrian looked dejected. His eyes swam with moisture. He glanced at Daren, looking slightly embarrassed, and whispered “I thought you liked it when I made noises. I thought it turned you on”.  
“It does”, Deran assured him. “I love your oh’s! It’s just that you get louder and louder, and everyone can hear you! When we’re alone, you can make your oh’s as loud as you want. I love it! Just try to be quieter here, ok?”  
Adrian continued to appear distressed. “I’m not sure we should continue then”, Adrian whispered. “Maybe we should wait until we can be somewhere no one else is.” Deran really didn’t want that. He didn’t want to have to hide how he felt about his friend, but Adrian had to understand that no one could know. “You don’t think you could be just a little quieter?”, he spat out. “I really want to fuck you. I don’t want to wait but you’re so loud!”  
Adrian looked at him with those sad eyes. “I’ll try to be quieter”, he said softly. Now Deran felt his stomach drop and his heart break. He hated that he’d been the cause of those sad eyes. Why did he have to feel this way about Adrian? Why couldn’t he just want chicks, like a normal person? The problem with chicks, though, it’s that they could never be Adrian. Adrian was perfect, he was pretty and athletic and the best part of Deran’s life. Adrian was like the ocean, dragging Deran down in an uncontrollable wave, and when he was with him, Deran wanted to drown in his body.  
Adrian didn’t deserve to be treated like this. He was everything that was good and he deserved to be loved, for Christ’s sake! He didn’t deserve having the beautiful noises he made be met with all the tenderness of a rabid dog.  
Deran picked up Adrian’s hand and gently kissed it. He couldn’t look Adrian in the eyes, but he whispered “I’m sorry. I love hearing your oh’s. Why don’t we just snuggle and watch a movie?”  
Deran was still standing on the beach ruminating about that night as Adrian walked up to him, carrying his board and smiling. “Can I take you for a ride?”, Deran asked quietly. “I want to go somewhere we can be as loud as we want. I want to hear you scream your oh’s”. Adrian’s smile grew wider. “Lead the way…”, he said.


End file.
